hitchhikersguidetoearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitchhikers Guide:Privacy policy
Before reading this, please read Wikia's policy on collecting personal information. Publicity If you only read the guide, no information is collected than is typically collected in server logs by web sites in general. If you contribute here, please be aware that anything you type will be published publicly. If you write something then assume that it'll be there forever. Same goes for Project, User and Talk pages. Phishing We will never ask for your password or (if you are a registered user) IP address. If you see someone trying to make you give up their information, do not reply to it. Instead bring the issue up on the Manager's Lounge. Do not under any circumstances reveal your password to anyone else. Self-identification You are not required to give up any of your personal information. This may include your Full Name, Address, Birth Date, Phone Number, Social Security Number or anything besides the secret name of your choice. You are not required to give out the information to anyone who requests it. Feel free to ignore those requests. If you publish any such information here, you acknowledge that you do this completely voluntarily, and that you realize the potential consequences, including misuse by third parties. We claims no responsibility for the accuracy of any personal information provided by its users. Personal information belonging to other people Discussing personal information belonging to other people is forbidden. Violation will result in a block per ban policy and deletion of said personal information. The Guide and Wikia "The Hitchhiker's Guide to Earth" is hosted by Wikia, Inc., a commercial company incorporated in Delaware, United States. As such, the operation of the guide falls under the United States law and under Wikia policies. The community has no official affiliation with Wikia. None of the administrators are part of the Wikia staff. They do not have direct access to the Wikia servers or any information not provided via the MediaWiki software interface. The following three sections do not apply to any personal information that you explicitly make public by posting it. It applies to information published indirectly by the fact you view and edit "The Hitchhiker's Guide to Earth". Information available to Wikia The server logs record IP addresses and user agent strings of all users, registered or not. These are not made public; they are only used to aggregate data for the public Wikia statistics, and for CheckUser requests. For details, refer to the Wikia terms of use. Information available to the community The term "community" includes all users not affiliated with Wikia, Inc. This includes anonymous users, , administrators, and bureaucrats. IP addresses of anonymous users are publicly available. An IP address can in many cases be used to identify the user's Internet service provider and/or geographical location. If you do not want your IP address to be public, it is in your best interest to register. IP addresses of registered users are not publicly available to the community. For an exception, see the CheckUser section below. In case of autoblocks, the name of the autoblocked registered user or IP address is not revealed by the MediaWiki software. Autoblocks, therefore, cannot be used to establish two users as sharing the same IP. Administrators can read deleted pages, while regular users cannot. CheckUser Although we have no direct access to the database of registered users' IP addresses, they can under certain circumstances submit a CheckUser request to a Wikia staff member. For details, see Wikia:Help:CheckUser. Other users may or may not be made aware of the fact that the CheckUser request was submitted. CheckUser requests are logged in a private Wikia log and not available to the community. CheckUser is only utilized in case of suspected sockpuppetry in violation of Wookieepedia policies, such as using a sock puppet to circumvent a block or engaging in vandalism using multiple accounts. As a result of a CheckUser request, the administrator is not given the IP address of the registered user. They only receive information on whether two or more users share the same IP range. The range (not the full IP address) is only disclosed if it is necessary for a rangeblock. Cookies We use cookies stored in your browser to store your session data. So if you logged in previously then your browser might remember who you are and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them, you may do so at any time. Security of Information We make no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to Wikia servers. E-mail You may provide your e-mail address in your Preferences and enable other logged-in users to send email to you through the wiki. Your address will not be revealed to them unless you respond, or possibly if the email bounces. If you do not provide an email address, you will not be able to reset your password if you forget it. However, you may contact the Wikia staff to enter a new mail address in your preferences. You can remove your email address from your preferences at any time to prevent it from being used. Removal of user accounts Once created, user accounts will not be removed. Wikia may add the technical possibility to rename a user in the future, but neither we nor Wikia can guarantee that a name will be changed on request. Currently, only Wikia staff members can rename users on wikis where this experimental functionality is enabled. Deletion of content Removing text from the guide does not delete it. Anyone can look at a previous version and see the removed text. If a page is "deleted", any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be oversighted by a Wikia staff, making them unrestorable and only visible to staff members. Deletion per author request We can and will delete your user page or any of your user subpages, as well as personal information about you that was posted by you or another user, at your request. However, in addition to the aforementioned administrator access to deleted content, We makes no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. Privacy policy Privacy policy